Somebody
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally gets told that there is someone out there for somebody, so he starts looking at people, it may just be the one that was always there that is his someone


The front door of the little diner rang as Dally walked in and took a small look around his favorite place to eat. Walking to the back he got into the booth he always sat at and picked up a menu, even though he never really got anything different. It was just something to do. Foot steps were heard and the small clank of a coffee cup was heard as it and a bowl with cream in it as it was set on the table.

"What can I get you, Ma'am?"

Dally smiled and looked up into the green eyes of the only person on the plant that could purposely call him ma'am and get away with it.

"Morning Ponyboy," Dally smiled more thinking about how the nickname first came around.

It was more or less a commemoration of when the male had first started working there. There was a lot of talk back then about the owner of the place being sexist, since all he ever hired was really attractive women. Well to prove he wasn't he started hiring men and Dally could kind of see why he didn't before. They would flirt with all the ladies and mainly ignore the guys. Well in turn each of them was fired, the day he met Ponyboy, the owner was sitting talking to him, since even back then he was a regular.

"I don't know what to do Dallas, I hire only hard working women I get accused of being sexist so I try to hire men and that, I just hope this new kid works out,"

"Trying another guy?"

"Yea, he's in the kitchen getting the low down and all that, I'll send him out to you since you won't go that hard on him, don't go overly easy either though,"

"You got it," Dally smiled as the older gentleman stood up and huffed into the kitchen.

Dally had shook his head and looked out the window that the hustle and bustle of the town when he heard the person walk up to the table.

"What can I get you Ma'am?"

The male had started correcting himself before Dally even had a chance to turn his head around and look up at him. The male had longer hair than most, but not like Dally could say much. It was a light red-ish brown and he had the most unique shade of green eyes that the blond male had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, sir really I am please don't take offence, it wasn't a crack at you or anything I. I'm just going to shut up and restate, what can I get you?" He asked, a hot blush all over his cheeks.

"I won't take offence and stop being so nervous, I don't bite," Dally smiled.

The kid had smiled back slighty.

"Jake had told me not to go that hard on you, I'll let it slip this time and I'll have the number 3 with eggs over easy, bacon and a bowl of the chicken rice soup on the side,"

The male nodded and walked off, only to get one step and turn back around. "What do you want to drink,"

"Coffee please,"

It was the next time he was in there that really started it. When he went in the first thing he noticed was that the guy was still working and moving around the room like he owned the place. There was a smile on the owners face when he saw him, that said that people were finally backing off about the sexist thing and about how great of a worker the kid was. When he sat down it didn't take long for a cup of coffee to be put in front of him.

"Hello sir, something new today or the same as what you got last time?" The guy said with a smile.

"What, no Ma'am today?" Dally quirked an eyebrow as the guy smacked himself in the forehead with his order pad.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Probably not,"

"Then I might just have to call you Ma'am every time I see you,"

"What ever floats your boat and what do I call you? And yes I'll take the same thing I had last time,"

"My names Ponyboy," He said and walked away to give Dally's order to the cook.

Dally couldn't help but smile at the unique name for the very unique guy.

"All the time that you have been my waiter and you still have to ask? Come on you remembered my order after just hearing it once," Dally kicked at his foot lightly.

Pony smiled and rolled his eyes. "I have to because the one day that I don't, you will randomly want something different, just to throw me off,"

"Maybe,"

Pony just chuckled and walked off to get Dally's order in and his own since he had an earlier lunch break, since he switched with someone. When it and his own breakfast came up he grabbed the plates and went back to the table, put the food down and sat down himself.

"So how goes life?" Dally asked, starting in on his food.

"Can't really complain,"

There was a bit more idle chatter as they ate until Dally reached up to scratch his cheek and Pony gave a look at his ring finger.

"You and Sylvia break up Dal?" Pony asked taking another bite.

"Yea, found out she was cheating on me, with someone I thought was my friend, been apart for about a month now, just got the ring back the other day though,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Eh it's ok, I'm starting to think that I'll never find anyone out there for me," Dally smiled.

Pony smiled softly but rolled his eyes. "There is someone out there for everybody, you just have to look. They could be just about anywhere, someone you walk past everyday or someone that you look at but never really see," Pony finished off his breakfast.

"Gotta go back to work?" Dally asked.

Pony groaned and stood up. "Unfortunately,"

"Well you can just take my plates and give me my check, I'm done and feel like going home and enjoying the rest of my day off,"

Pony smiled and did as he asked, telling him good bye before going back to work.

Walking into his apartment building he stopped real quick at the stand that was there and picked up the newspaper like he did everyday. Getting into the slightly crowded elevator he was still thinking about what Ponyboy had told him. Usually he would read the paper, but today he looked around and noticed a girl looking at him. He smiled a little, recognizing her slightly, she lived a floor or two above him. She had really bright green eyes and Dally couldn't help but think that Pony's were much nicer looking.

Getting to his floor he got off and didn't really feel bad or anything about not talking to the girl. Maybe some other day he would find his somebody.

Work kicked his ass the next week and he was more than happy to get to the diner on his day off. Walking in he looked around and a frown played lightly on his face when he didn't see Ponyboy. He almost had the urge to just walk back out but ignored it, it's not like one of the girls couldn't take his order. It would still taste the same, just with out the banter that Ponyboy gives.

Walking to his seat he passed by the kitchen door, looking off to the side as a man and woman were having a slight argument out side the window. The door didn't make a sound but the next thing Dally knew he felt a small pain and was on the floor covered in what looked like whipped cream. Looking over he saw the male he had previously been looking for also covered in the stuff, sprawled on the floor as well.

"Oh my god Dally I am so sorry," Pony said, grabbing the bowl that he had been carrying and trying to scoop some of the stuff up off the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Pony mumbled again as red hot blush creeping across his cheeks.

Dally wanted to try and help him, but at that moment he couldn't help but stare at the younger male. In all the trips he made here, it never occurred to him how close him and the male had gotten. Also didn't think that he was sad when he didn't see the male and was starting to compare others to his looks.

"Hey Pony," Dally said suddenly, cutting off yet another apology from the males lips.

"Yea,"

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

The blush on Pony's face intensified, but he smiled none the less. "I'd like that,"

After Pony got all the mess cleaned up and themselves cleaned up, Dally sat in his normal place and Pony brought out his food. They came to the idea of meeting at the restaurant and they picked a place, Dally finished eating and left.

The next night he was kind of nervous, but at the same time felt like this was just like all the other times him and Pony eaten together, when the younger male would get the earlier lunch. He drove to the place and told the person his name and got directed to a semi secluded table. He had ordered his drink and the bread was brought, he was looking at the menu when he heard the waiter talk.

"Here is your table sir,"

Dally looked as Ponyboy sat down across from him and his jaw dropped. His hair was combed back, but didn't look like it had anything in it. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white short sleeved dress shirt, that had a few buttons left undone.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"The peach ice tea please," Pony smiled.

The waiter nodded and left and Pony looked at Dally and smiled. "So how are you tonight?"

"I can't complain, especially when your sitting there, looking as nice as you do,"

Pony blushed, which made Dally smile and want to see more of it.

The waiter came back at that moment cutting off any further embarrassment.

"What can I get you sir?" Looking at Dally.

"I'll have the seafood alfredo please,"

"Very good and for you?"

"I'll have the spinach and cheese ravioli,"

The waiter nodded and took the menu's. "It will be out shortly," And he walked away.

"You know, it was a little odd being called Sir at a restaurant," Dally smiled.

"Well I can't help it if the only place you ever go out to eat is the diner,"

"Are you complaining that there is the only place I go?"

Pony shook his head lightly. "No,"

They talked as they waited for their food to arrive, getting to know each other better than just what they talk about at the diner. Dally found out that Pony lives with his two older brothers, since they lost their parents in a car crash years ago. Pony learned that Dally's parents are divorced and that he has a half sister, thanks to his mom and her new boyfriend and that him and his dad hadn't talked in years. The rest they pretty much already knew from all the talking they did at the diner.

When the food came the conversation was stunted lightly, but it was a comfortable feeling.

Dally was a bit surprised when Pony reached with his fork and stole one of the shrimp on his plate, but smiled about it.

"What makes you think you can just do that?"

"Oh well if you have a problem with it," He popped the shrimp in his mouth, a little bit of the white sauce slipping down his chin.

Before he could remove it himself, Dally reached across and dragged his thumb across Pony's bottom lip. Pony gasped lightly as their eyes stayed locked, the touch making the younger male shiver softly as well.

"You missed some," Dally said with a small smile.

Pony just nodded lightly as Dally brought his hand back and started eating again. Pony snapped out of his daze and went back to eating as well. When they were finished the waiter brought them the bill which Dally paid for, ignoring Pony slight objection.

Walking out of the place Dally looked around at the cars. "What car is yours?"

Pony shook his head. "I walked here, it's not to far to my house,"

"I see,"

"I had a really good time tonight Dallas,"

Dally shivered lightly at the use of his full name through those lovely pink lips.

"I had a very nice time as well, Ponyboy,"

The younger male smiled lightly.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," Pony said, tilting his head.

"I guess so,"

Pony gave a half smile and turned to walk away, only getting a few steps before he heard Dally call his name lightly.

"Yea?" He said, turning back around.

"What time are your brothers expecting you home tonight?"

"I just have to let them know if I'm going to be out all night,"

Dally kind of nodded. "Would you like to come back to my house for some dessert?"

Pony raised an eyebrow slightly, but smiled. "Sure,"

They got into Dally's car and drove to his place. In the elevator Pony was blushing lightly, which Dally couldn't help but find very attractive. When they got to his floor, they stepped out and walked down to his door. Dally opened it up and they both stepped it, Pony looking around the place. It wasn't really neat, but it wasn't a pig sty either. There was a book shelf that needed more books on it next to a modest sized TV. There was a record player against another wall with a stack of records next to it and more in the space underneath it. He had a big couch that was covered in a soft looking dark green material. There were a few reclining chairs that were the same dark green color and looked really soft. Off to his right was the kitchen where there were the necessities and a table that had four chairs around it. Down the hall he could see a few more doors, he slightly tilted his head when a small laugh brought him out of his musings.

"Does it pass?"

Pony blushed again. "Sorry, you have a nice place,"

"Thanks, shall we?" Dally motioned into the kitchen.

Pony nodded and followed him in, where Dally started naming off some sweet things that he had.

"The cheese cake sounds good," Pony said after Dally mentioned the creamy treat.

"Cheese cake it is then, do you like raspberry?"

"I love it,"

Dally smiled and pulled out half of a cheese cake and a small container that had something red in it. He put the red stuff in a pan to heat it up quickly and a few pieces of the cheese cake. Once those were on plates, he turned off the stove and put some of the stuff on each one. Grabbing forks, he put the plates and forks on the table, then sat kiddy corner with Pony, their knee's bumping lightly.

"Eat up," Dally smiled.

Pony grabbed his fork and slowly took a bite off it and let out a small moan, that did things to Dally.

"Damn that's good,"

"Thanks, I made both myself,"

They finished eating and Dally looked at Ponyboy making the younger male smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Dally said, in a bit of a low tone.

"Sure,"

"Do you kiss on the first date?"

Pony blushed a little, but smirked lightly as well.

"Well to be honest, I haven't had many first dates, so I don't really know,"

"Well can I ask a different question then?"

"Go ahead,"

Dally moved forward cupping Pony's face in his hands and moving forward, their lips about an inch apart.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yea," Pony said in a breathless tone.

Dally moved in that last inch and pressed their lips together, almost seeing stars. The feeling of Pony's lips on his was like nothing he ever experience before. He heard Pony gasp lightly and felt his hands run on the side of his neck and up into his hair. Dally moved his hands down to Pony's waist and held on to him as their tongues started playing against each other.

"God Dally," Pony whimpered as Dally kissed his neck lightly, nipping softly at the skin as well.

"Like that?" He gave the skin another kiss.

Pony nodded then moaned as Dally slipped a hand under his shirt and up his back, biting into his neck again. Pony pulled the older teens head back and kissed him again, biting softly at his lower lip. The action made Dally moan into Pony's mouth and he felt the younger male shiver.

"Maybe I should," Dally gasped as Pony kissed his neck. "Take you home,"

Pony pulled away with a slight sad look on his face. "Why?"

"If you stay any longer there is no guaranty that I won't try to get you into my bed tonight," Dally said, panting lightly.

Pony tilted his head like he was thinking about it, then leaned forward again and captured Dally's lips again.

"Maybe I want you to take me there," Pony said, licking Dally's bottom lip lightly.

"But Ponyboy," Dally gasping as Pony kissed him again.

"I'm not anywhere near a virgin Dally, nor do I do this all the time either, but even though tonight was our first official date, looking back I'd say it was at least our fifth,"

Dally thought about that and realized he was right. If a person would have noticed them in the diner when they were eating, it would have looked like a date. They always joked and were always smiling and talking like the best of friends, or lovers.

Standing up, Dally pulled Pony with him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed Pony deeply again. Pony gasped and kissed him wrapping his arms tightly around Dally's neck.

"Do you want me?" Pony asked, his eyes getting a dark jade color.

"Yes," Dally gasped as Pony rubbed their hips together.

"Then where's your room?"

Dally broke away from Pony and took his hand leading him to his room. He had a king sized bed that Pony noticed was also green, before he was tossed on the bed. Dally made quick work of their shoes and socks and crawled up Ponyboy, lying on him lightly. Pony wrapped his arms lightly around Dally's neck, pulling him down so their lips met again making the older teen moan and hold Pony's hips.

Dally pulled back and moved down lightly and started undoing to remaining buttons of Pony's shirt. As he opened up the fabric he could help but stare at the muscled expanse of flesh. He never would have guessed that Pony would be so fit and trim under those work shirts. He ran his hands up his stomach and chest, getting pleasure in the feelings of the muscles twitching under his touch. When he got to Pony's nipples he rubbed his thumbs in slow circles over them, making the male moan and toss his head into the pillows.

Smirking lightly he bent his head and gave the right one a lick, making Pony moan more. Dally then licked and sucked on the other one as he pinched his right one, making Pony gasp and grab Dally's hair in his fingers. Letting go he moved up again, about to bend down and kiss Pony, only to be stopped. Pony lifted his arms and undid the buttons of Dally's black dress shirt, till it was open and pushed it down Dally's shoulders. Dally finished taking it off by leaning back and Pony took his the rest of the way off as well.

When Dally leaned down this time, Pony accepted him into his arms and they both gasped at the feeling of their chest together. Dally kissed Pony again, his hands sliding all over the skin he could reach as Pony spread his hands on Dally's back.

Dally pulled away again and undid Pony's pants, a little shock when he pulled them off that Pony wasn't wearing underwear. Quirking an eyebrow up at Pony as he tossed his pants on the floor, the younger male blushed.

"I don't like them," Pony said.

"That's very hot,"

"Hot would be you getting out of your pants and in me," Pony said, folding his arms above his head.

Dally shivered and got out of his pants and laid back on Pony, their cocks rubbing each other. Reaching, he grabbed a bottle of lube out of his drawer and kissed the male again. Rolling to the side of Pony, he opened the bottle and coated his fingers and reached down between Pony's legs. The younger male opened his legs wide for Dally, the older male holding one of them between his own as he slowly pressed his finger against Pony's entrance. Pony moaned and whimpered as Dally started pressing into him. Dally kissed the younger male, trying to comfort him and his finger got deeper into him. Pony kissed back and made a whimper of pain as Dally started pressing another finger into him with the first.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dally asked, moving his fingers slow.

Pony shook his head fast. "No, I've just never had something up there before,"

Dally kissed his nose lightly, then back to his lips as he continued to stretch the younger male.

After he got three fingers in him comfortably, he pulled them out and lubed up his cock and got between Pony's legs.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Take me Dally,"

Dally shivered and pushed his cock into Pony slowly, as the younger male hissed in pleasure and pain. Once he was in him, he kissed Pony lightly their tongues brushing each other softly.

"Move," Pony commanded lightly and Dally did as he was told.

Starting slowly at first, he sat up slightly, holding Pony's hips in his hands. Pony still hissed in a pain a few times but he felt more pleasure than pain as Dally kissed the moans from him and moved slightly faster.

"Dally," Pony moaned holding the males shoulders.

"You feel so good baby," Dally panted, trying to hold back and not hurt Pony.

"Faster Dally," Pony gasped out.

Dally moaned and did as told making them both moan more. As Dally hit his prostate, Pony let out a louder moan, digging his nails into Dally back, making the older male shiver. Moving slightly harder as well Dally couldn't help but moan and dig his fingers into Pony's hips.

"Dally, touch me please?" Pony asked, his back arching off the bed.

Dally moaned at the request and let go of Pony's left hip and wrapped it around his cock. As he stroked it in time with his thrusts, Pony's head fell back into the pillows again as he moaned the older males name.

Pony cock twitched a few times, then he came with another yell over his stomach. With the feeling of Pony's inner muscles pulsing around him it only took a few more thrust for Dally to come with a yell of his own. Panting lightly as he let the pleasure shocks course through him, he shivered as Pony gasped lightly. Pulling out slowly he got up and left for a moment and came back with a towel and cleaned Pony up. Laying next to him he kissed him deeply, wrapping his fingers in Pony's hair. Pony hummed into the kiss lightly, wrapping his arm around Dally waist, pulling him closer.

"So do you want me to take you home?" Dally said, kissing Pony's chin lightly.

"Would you mind if I staying the night?"

Dally smiled and kissed him softly again. "I would love it if you stayed,"

"Where is your phone?"

Dally looked at him odd for a second, then remembered what he had said earlier. "In the kitchen, I'll come with you, since I have to put the cheesecake away,"

Pony smiled and walked into the kitchen with Dally as the older male put the stuff away Pony called his house.

"Hey Soda, can you tell Darry that I'm not going to be home tonight?"

Pony was quiet for a second then groaned. "Hold on," He put the phone against his chest and looked over his shoulder. "Hey Dal?"

"Yea?"

"Would you mind meeting my brothers tomorrow, if you drive me home?"

"Why wouldn't I drive you home?"

"I don't know,"

"Sure I'll meet your brothers," Dally smiled.

Pony smiled back and mouth 'thank you' before turning back to the phone. "He said he would,"

There was more silence as Pony listened and then groaned a little. "Yea thanks Soda, I love you too, see you tomorrow," And he hung up the phone.

Dally wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder. "Everything alright?"

Dally turned Pony's head to face him and there was a blush all across his cheeks that Dally raised his eyebrow at.

"Soda is just very embarrassing sometimes, he told me to have a good ride,"

Dally chuckled and turned him around and kissed him again, which was cut off by a yawn from Pony.

"Tired?" Dally asked, resting their forehead's together.

"A little,"

Dally smiled and lead them back to the bed and laid down, with Pony's head resting on his chest.

"I had a really great time tonight Dally," Pony said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Pony's waist.

"I did too Pony,"

"I told you, you would find somebody,"

"I Think I always had you, I just didn't realize it,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~

WOOT over 4 thousand words ^_^

Well this was loosely based off the some "Somebody" by Reba Mcentire.

I don't own either The outsiders or the song, so no sueing please.

Review please?

And if you haven't guessed, its no where near the book, since they met when Pony started working at the diner and I guess he's like 17 or something, which would make Dally 21 and lets say he works in like construction or something like that and never went to prison or something…. I don't know haha.


End file.
